1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of military aircraft, primarily those designed for isolated combat with attacking enemy aircraft.
2. Description of Prior Art
Common practice in military missions to attack hostile installations is to send bombers or smaller attack aircraft to the target installation under the protection of fighter aircraft. The fighters create a zone of air superiority by attacking the attackers, within which the attack aircraft operates. All sorts of variations of this simple statement apply, from the enemy's use of ground-based weaponry to attackers use of Stealth (radar-invisible) bombers or unmanned cruise missiles flying a predetermined course. My invention adds a novel and useful special-purpose tool to this sort of warfare. Though primarily a system for thwarting attack by enemy aircraft on a lone airplane or helicopter, it may be adapted to be useful against missiles, whether fired from the ground or from distant launch means, airborne or shipborne. If it is within the state of the military art to convert my system into a reliable missile shield, it could also be handy for defense of a locality.